Jerkbeast (partially found Seattle Public Access TV show; 2001-2002)
Jerkbeast was a comedy television show that aired on Seattle public access television (specifically, on the Seattle Community Access Network)TV Schedule for SCAN-TV: April 1 - September 30, 2002 from April 6, 2001 to September 25, 2002.List of Jerkbeast episodes The show featured a large foul-mouthed paper maché monster (the Jerkbeast) who would scream at and insult people who called in.https://www.vice.com/read/sweet-benny-has-a-new-movie As the show's website described it: "It's a simple premise: 30 minutes of pure, blinding hatred directed at YOU, the viewing audience. Call in and try to out-swear us. You'll find it rather difficult."Jerkbeast! The TV show that loves to hate you! A movie with the same name (and featuring the same cast) was made a few years after the show ended.Jerkbeast trailer UKJerkbeast movie on Amazon.com Additionally, the cast formed a garage punk band called Steaming Wolf Penis. About The show contained 3 main characters: * Jerkbeast- A paper maché monster who is the host of the show and according to him self comes from a bowl of brownie mix * Marty- He appears to be the shows technician * Sweet Benny- Jerkbeast's friend and bitch One of the cast members, Calvin Lee Reeder (who played "Sweet Benny" on the show,) writes on his websitehttp://www.calvinleereeder.com/jerkbeast/: I use to go to Brady’s house a lot. There was this particular pile of trash in the living room and each time I went over there it seemed to grow in horrible new ways. One day it became the Jerkbeast. Brady had plans to host a public access show wearing it. He did that. Brain Wendorf and I co-hosted 2 seasons of it alongside him on Scan-TV channel 77. We had a pretty strong following and it was as all because of the Jerkbeast, the most creatively vile rapid fire insulter Seattle public access had ever known. All social boundaries were ignored and we received death threats on a regular basis. It went so well we decided to turn it into a movie. The movie features the three of us in a band called Steaming Wolf Penis, Jerkbeast played drums. That band was so bad it gained a separate cult following. We played live quite a bit even toured England a couple times. I’d say most people who saw us play didn’t even know we made a movie, probably never will. Found episodes Some of the episodes were available on staticvideo.com until around late 2008. Archive.org saved some of them, although the videos are very low quality. In 2012, someone uploaded 4 episodes of Jerkbeast to YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/user/chattyjerk2/videos The video is much higher quality video than the episodes on staticvideo.com. In 2014, Justin Brown uploaded two episodes of Jerkbeast to Vimeo (S01E11 and S01E14). In February of 2018 a youtube user by the name portapotty uploaded 3 special features from the Jearkbeast movie (note: these are not episodes, they are special fetures from a movie made after the show) List of episodes Note: In case you missed the description, the show contains quite a bit of NSFW language. (italic means lost episode -- bold means found episode) If you believe you have a copy of an episode, even it's marked found here, please let us know anyway! * S01E01 (04-06-2001) * S01E02 (04-13-2001) * S01E03 (04-20-2001) * S01E04 (04-28-2001) * S01E05 (05-07-2001) * S01E06 (05-14-2001) * S01E07 (05-21-2001) * S01E08 (06-01-2001) * S01E09 (06-08-2001) * S01E10 (06-15-2001) * S01E11 (06-22-2001) - Missing the "Graceful Chaos" performance at the beginning (?) * S01E12 (06-29-2001) * S01E13 (07-07-2001) * S01E14 (07-14-2001) - Intro audio cuts out momentarily. * S01E15 (07-21-2001) * S01E16 (07-27-2001) * S01E17 (08-03-2001) ("Best Of" Episode) * S01E18 (08-10-2001) * S01E19 (08-24-2001) (Some behind-the-scenes footage is available here and here) * S01E20 (08-31-2001) * S01E21 (09-07-2001) (Another recording is available here.) * S01E22 (09-14-2001) * S01E23 (09-21-2001) * S01E24 (09-28-2001) * S02E01 (04-03-2002) * S02E02 (04-11-2002) * S02E03 (04-18-2002) * S02E04 (04-24-2002) * S02E05 (05-01-2002) * S02E06 (05-08-2002) * S02E07 (05-15-2002) * S02E08 (05-22-2002) * S02E09 (05-29-2002) * S02E10 (06-05-2002) * S02E11 (06-12-2002) * S02E12 (06-19-2002) * S02E13 (06-26-2002) * S02E14 (07-03-2002) ("Best Of" Episode) * S02E15 (07-10-2002) * S02E16 (07-17-2002) * S02E17 (07-24-2002) ("Best Of" Episode) * S02E18 (07-31-2002) * S02E19 (08-07-2002) * S02E20 (08-14-2002) * S02E21 (08-21-2002) * S02E22 (08-28-2002) * S02E23 (09-04-2002) * S02E24 (09-11-2002) * S02E25 (09-18-2002) * S02E26 (09-25-2002) References External links * Official website * Mirror of found episodes * Clips from the show * Audio clips of various calls * Jerkbeast Flash Animation * TV promo for Jerkbeast * Interview with Calvin Lee Reeder Category:Lost TV Category:Found Media Category:Partially Found Media